


Time Skip Idea

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	Time Skip Idea

Being a mutant/disguises/teleporting/time traveling powers. You take a device aimed at destroying the universe. It sends your powers into haywire as you absorb its energy while it explodes.

First landing you fall in front of a small boy named Thranduil. He asks if you want to play with him. You feel your body tingling as it normally does before your jumps

“I have to go but I’ll find you again I promise.”

“Will you be gone long?”

“I don’t know.”

“How will I know it’s you if you look different? How will you know it’s me?”

You smile, “I’ll know. But here, I’ll come up to you and say it’s bunny and then you’re going to ask me for the password.”

“But I don’t know any passwords.”

Your smile grows, “This part is just between us. You don’t tell anyone.” He nods, “The password is hopscotch.” Your body starts to sparkle and you vanish.

..

You keep popping up in random spots in his life, always in a different body, not always the same gender. Always mortal always dying to save him. He moves you in to the same room, falls for you time and time again. Shortly before his people escape his homeland you appear in your normal form and after a passionate night you’re pregnant.

Next time he sees you he’s informed by a guard days after his father passed and he’d returned injured from the war of wrath. You’re in labor, another mortal life that ends in saving his kin from death as their kingdom in southern greenwood is attacked.

…

Next appearance you fall hitting your head missing his carriage on a return trip from Rivendell, you forget for a short time but find the ring and your way to Rivendell where you die giving your energy to save Elronds Sons. They send word you simply vanished and Thranduil is hurt that he missed his chance with you. Your last words to the boys are about a pack of Dwarves in Greenwood. (You always have flashes of the next time you meet before you leave) they pass on the message.

…

Next time you land in Erebor still with amnesia you follow Thorin to the blue mountains and eventually remember. This time you’re an Elf you slowly remember.

…

Legolas is known as strange because he has a habit of appearing out of nowhere. One day after a nightmare about him chasing after his mysterious mother he wakes up in your house and rests speaking with you until you explain how to control it and how he can get back.

He tells his father about a woman he met named bunny.

..

He spots you right away when the Company is brought in later after Thorin is brought in.

“Bunny..”

“You’re not going to ask me the password?”


End file.
